csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Jill Smith (C.Syde)
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Dating |household = Curious Family |roommates = Pollination Technician Nine Smith, Jenny Smith, Johnny Smith |play = Playable |neighbour = Strangetown}} Jill Smith is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. She is the daughter of Pollination Technician Nine and Jenny Smith, the younger sister of Johnny Smith, the younger half-sister of Lola and Chloe Curious, the niece of Lola, Chloe, Pascal, Vidcund and Lazlo Curious, and the cousin of Tycho and Dakota Curious. A notable difference from the start of the Sims 2 to my player stories is that all the babies, toddlers and children have been aged into teenagers, due to the circumstances of my traditional gameplay style. The days that remained in Jill's life state as a child have been added to the end of her teenage life state. She is 20 days from being an Adult rather than 15. When Ripp Grunt and his brother Buck called upon various neighbours to help them overthrow their father and older brother and make them see sense, Jill was one of the 11 Sims who agreed to help them. After Tank and Buzz had been brought to their senses, they stopped feuding with their respective neighbours, allowing Jill and Buck to stay in touch and make friends, and eventually love interests. All three of Buzz's sons were sexually attracted to Jill, including Tank who used to be the last Sim to accept Aliens or alien hybrids. Of course, he may not have remembered Jill from their last encounter before he reformed. Or Tank may have been unaware, or have become more accepting of Jill's alien heritage. Rusty Grunt, the newest member of the Grunt family is the only one of Buzz's sons who has not confirmed whether or not he is attracted to Jill. In my player stories Johnny and Jill became employed in the Law Enforcement and Service careers respectively. They are both enrolled in Private school and are now A+ students. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *When Jill grew into a teenager I selected the Romance Aspiration for her, despite the Popularity aspiration token she had since the start of the game. *Her appearance is somewhat similar to Desdemona Capp's. Both have the same pigtails and skin tone (Desdemona's hair is no longer dyed). They also have similar facial features - Desdemona has the 2nd face template with almost no customisations while Jill has a customised face made from the 2nd face template, with the nose from the 1st face template. Their UI portrait poses are also similar, but not identical. *Jill's facial structure looks very similar to her mother Jenny's, when she becomes an Adult. Some differences are the more slanted eyebrows, and the slightly thinner lips. The most obvious difference is that Jill has her father PT9's nose, except that it's normal sized. *Despite being a Romance Sim, Jill has several qualities that one would expect of a Popularity Sim, or possibly even a Knowledge, Family, or Pleasure Sim. I will give her the Popularity secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Jill is employed in the Service career, but her biography suggests that she may want to consider joining the Military career at some point in her life, in order to become an Astronaut. However Daniel Pleasant implicitly became an Astronaut in my player stories, when he achieved his wish to be the first man to set foot on Mars - a wish he had adopted from his father. Daniel did not change careers during the process, so in future Jill could do the same. *Being a daughter to a retired alien pollinator would mean that her father could easily take her on a space trip inside a UFO himself, so as to save Jill the trouble of learning how to space travel on her own. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with diminutive names (fanon) Category:Sims with hidden aspiration token (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Sims with pigtails (fanon)